The present invention refers to compasses, especially compasses suited to be used in ships. The aim of the invention is to facilitate navigation by providing the compass with a pointer, which is easily set according to the determined course, and which immediately will indicate any deviation therefrom.
A conventional compass is provided with a card rotatable about a central pivot fitted in a casing, and being operated by a magnet. A course directing pointer, rotatable about the same center as the card may be provided, but known arrangements have proven difficult in practical use.
One aim of the present invention is to facilitate the operation of the pointer and to make navigation more easy.